In an apparatus emitting electromagnetic radiation, particularly infrared, the reflector must be shaped and mounted, with respect to the source of rays, so that there are no rays captive between the source of rays and the reflector. In fact, such captive rays are the cause of a loss of yield and of local excess heating. In addition, the shape and arrangement of the reflector must enable it to eliminate the multiple reflections between source and reflector, which are naturally detrimental to the yield obtained with the apparatus.
Radiation, and particularly light radiation emitting apparatus are already known, as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 17,038, U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,887 and GB-A-No. 1 110 073. In the first two documents, the source of radiation is punctual and it is associated with a reflector which is generally in the form of a paraboloid. Patent GB-A-No. 1 110 073 relates to a reflector for a rectilinear infrared ray source, whose half cross section comprises two arcs of parabola joined together by an arc of circle centred on the source of the rays. However, the solutions adopted in all these known apparatus in no way avoid the above-mentioned problems when the source of radiation is plane.
The present invention relates to an apparatus which makes it possible to satisfy these conditions and to obtain a particularly high yield, with a remarkably simple structure.